And the lion fell in love with the lamb
by Kalyra-Anne
Summary: Set six months after the book Huntress, Morgead/Jez pairing of course. I suck at summary's so please just read it and review. Trouble will always linger.
1. Chapter 1

Jez looked at Morgead, he was sleeping although she had doubts that he really was, he was lying down in the clothes that he had been wearing that night, she was probably meant to be in school but today she decided to skip again, she lay there in Morgead's room, next to his sleeping form, on his bed. She watched him with great amusement, he looked so peaceful for a change, although they had both been on edge lately, she had been involved with Circle Daybreak a lot as well as hunting down vampires that killed just because they could. Morgead assisted her with some of the kills, but she had been doing them by herself, after she lost the bodyguards that protected her, courtesy again of Circle Daybreak. She looked at his long lashes, she exhaled deeply, she was tired, it didn't feel like she much energy left, perhaps she should get some sleep, she needed it, she had been feeling more worn out lately more than ever, more than she ever had. She shut her eyes, telling herself that she would just rest her eyes but she couldn't bring herself to open them again.

He opened his eyes, there was a warmness on his chest, it was slightly heavy but it was more is comforting than anything. His vision was blurry at first then he looked down to see Jez sleeping, she was in a deep sleep, she looked happier and more carefree than she had been in the past few weeks. Everything was beginning to take a toll on her, as well as him but he was just better at masking it up. He just stayed like this, watching her sleep, she looked like she was somewhere peaceful, it lit up his world. She squeezed her eyelids shut and then flashed them open, they were both gazing into each other's eyes. "You should be at school." Said Morgead, totally killing the beautiful moment. Jez rolled her eyes, the tiredness was still in her eyes. "School is for idiots." She mumbled and he smiled. "Then maybe you should be there." He said gently in her ear.  
"You're the idiot, idiot." She retaliated. She shut her eyes and placed her arm gently on the his shoulder, "I love you regardless, even if you are an idiot." She mumbled, she was too tired to be having this conversation or any conversation for that matter. "Good to know, Jezebel Redfern." he said, saying her full name just to annoy her, playfully of course. And then Jez did something completely out of character, she said nothing, she just shut her eyes and clung onto Morgead, the feeling of his body heat was lulling her into a haven of relaxation. Morgead immediately jumped to the conclusion, that something was wrong or something was not right. '_Talk to me._' He said to her telepathically. She ignored him, she just groaned. '_Tell me what's wrong._' He tried getting information out of her. '_So tired, just want to sleep, in so much pain, want it all to go away._' Was the only answer he got. He sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked paler than usual, there was definitely something up, he just didn't know what, but it had him worried more than anything. But what could he do when Jez was being stubborn, if he pushed her into talking, he would push her away from him and that was the last thing that he wanted to do.

The nightmares were haunting her, she would see the blood all over her parents and the voices that were echoing inside her head. "Kill her! Kill the freak!" She felt as if she was slowly going insane, she had wanted Morgead to back off a little, she loved him more than anything, he was her soul mate but she just didn't want him to worry about something that she could take care of by herself. But the more she got annoyed and started acting like someone who was nothing like her real self, the more concerned he got and the more clingy he was, the type of person who was going to kill you by smothering you with love. She didn't want him to worry, the more she wanted him not to, the more he did worry. She was pretending to sleep, she was resting her eyes as she kept telling herself, she didn't want to go back to the nightmares and let them swallow her. She made a fist with both of her hands, then she trailed them on Morgead's chest and then back to the sheets of the bed. She was so tired though, her mind was screaming at her to sleep and not dream, she'd tried and it hadn't worked, no matter how much she wanted it to. She squeezed her eyelids tighter, so they were sealed shut and nothing would be able to pry them open. The she felt a pain in her stomach and her eyes flashed open, she felt like she couldn't speak, it had literally knocked the wind out of her, she gasped loudly, it hurt too much to breath. Then she felt her teeth lengthening, she looked at Morgead who was trying to figure out what was happening with her when his teeth lengthen at an instant. They both looked down at the white sheets that were now covered with red blood. Jez' blood, the metallic smell was filling the air. The only thought that Jez managed before she fell limp was '_Oh Goddess!'_

"Fuck." Said Morgead loudly once he saw the blood on the sheets but even more importantly so, on Jez. She fell unconscious, her whole body went limp but the blood was still pouring out of her, her teeth had retracted and he was trying his hardest not to be tempted by her blood. She could be dying, he gently rolled her over to the other side of the bed and then when he got up he picked her up and called a healer, praying to himself and every God that he knew existed as well as he sent a few prayers to the witches of Hellewise that Jez would be okay.

* * *

A/N: Read and review, love to hear your thoughts on whether or not I shall continue or just pull the plug. It's a short-ish chapter but still...


	2. Chapter 2

And the lion fell in love with the lamb, chapter two.

A/N: Okay so as asked/requested/demanded by quite a lot of people, I finally got around to writing something that I was happy with. So I hope that you all like it and let me know whether I should add more or leave it as is. I don't mind criticism either as long as it is constructive and not directed at me but clearly at the issue that you don't like about my writing and I'll do my best to fix it. Sorry about the long wait for this chapter as well but hopefully it was worth the wait... And I also know that I said that it wouldn't be until the new year until I updated but I felt inspired. Merry belated Christmas?

* * *

Claire walked down the crowded corridor of her school, Jez had moved out, she'd felt lonely since Jez had left, as strange as it sounded. It was like they had bonded over the time that they hadn't hated each other and that was only for a couple of days, and it was also the time in which Claire discovered the truth, Jez claimed to Claire's parents that she was going back to live with her other Uncle Bracken but Claire knew she was going to live with Morgead. She sighed as she walked to her locker to get her books, school felt different now without Jez, well it wasn't like she was there anyway but it just felt weird. Claire hadn't seen Jez or Morgead in at least two months now, she saw Hugh on a regular basis though which was one thing that was keeping her sane. Claire had joined Circle Daybreak, for the sake of her cousin and Claire herself didn't want the world to end so that was a good enough reason for her to join the organisation and help out when and where she could. Claire grabbed her notebook, she had been so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the bell had already rung and she was the only person in the hallway apart from another boy who looked to be seventeen and he had black hair with beautiful yellow eyes, the colour simular to onyx but still not quite. It didn't even occur to Claire that he could be dangerous until she closed her locker door and then she turned to walk to her classroom for biology when the boy was suddenly in front of her, but he should of been behind her, she was seriously confused and then it clicked. '_Uh oh.'_ She thought before the boy slammed her head against the lockers, she was still barely conscious when she felt foreign arms pick her up and then he ran off with her in tow.

* * *

Morgead paced the room, he had no idea what was going on, it couldn't be her period, she wasn't due. It had like it had been days, a couple of weeks, long tiring hours of nonstop worrying but in reality, it had only been three or four hours. The time hadn't been the exact thing that he was concentrating on. He wanted to kill something, a vampire, he wanted to rip something to shreds, he was about to destroy the room until someone's voice spoke up. "She's going to be fine, you know how strong she is." It was Hugh, he hadn't seen Hugh for months. Morgead just looked at him, he wanted to say something but he couldn't, we was too worried about Jez, something wasn't right. "I don't blame you for not saying anything, I can only imagine how worried you are about her." Hugh continued. Morgead fisted his hands at his sides. "She's resting." Said the healer, Morgead had forgotten her name, Jez had been the only person on his mind.  
"Is she okay?" asked Morgead.  
"There was complications but Jez is fine." This was when Morgead did a double take,  
"What? Complications?"  
"Yes but she's fine now, you'll be allowed to see her in an hour. She need recovery time from the surgery."  
"Surgery?!"  
"Like I said, you'll be able to see her in an hour but for no longer than five minutes."  
"Five minutes? Do you know who I am?!" Morgead was clearly outraged, this was Jez, his soul mate and it felt like he was in a bloody hospital when the nurses and doctors always had ridiculous rules that he intended on breaking but at the same time, they never gave you a straight answer. He found them all infuriating. "I know who you are Morgead but this is not about you, it's about a wild power that we cannot afford to lose with the upcoming battle..." And now this healer was referring to the love of his life, the very reason he wanted to wake up in the mornings, the reason why he lived was all for Jez and they were referring to her as if she some kind of science project, a new weapon, a prize. Okay, thought Morgead, she is a pretty damn good weapon and a prize but that's not the point. He mentally scolded himself, this healer still hadn't given him a straight answer and he needed to know. "You need tell me everything about Jez's condition, why did she go in for surgery? Why was she bleeding? And don't tell me that it was her period because I know for a fact that she isn't due for another two weeks." His anger had risen, Hugh just stood there a few metres away from them both but he heard every word that was said. It wasn't exactly as if they'd been having a quiet conversation. "It's not my place to tell you why, to both of your questions. All you should know is that we're all lucky that we didn't lose her and that no, it wasn't her period." The healer walked away and into another room and Morgead was about to storm after her but he felt Hugh place his hands on his shoulders, giving him a friendly and silent warning that it was best to stay here and not go storming after the healer. At least Jez is okay, thought Morgead. He tried communicating with her telepathically, but it didn't work which meant that she was either in a guarded room, blocking their signal or she was unconscious. He assumed the latter as she did apparently just come out of surgery, but he still needed to know why. Why wasn't anyone telling him anything?! They're all bloody useless! Morgead concluded to himself.

* * *

Forty-Five Minutes Later...

Jez felt warm, she could feel something covering her, she inhaled and smelt a weird combination of different herbs and spices being burned. There wasn't any more pain in her stomach, in fact she felt warm, relaxed and comfortable but she had a feeling of emptiness for some reason, she couldn't quite pinpoint it and that scared Jez although she'd never admit it to anyone. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, just allowing herself to relax, she turned on her side and tried finding Morgead with her fingers but instead of feeling another body or even more of the bed she felt the edge and then she felt the air. She turned on the other side, thinking that she must have turned on the wrong side but she felt the edge of the bed and then air. Morgead wasn't there, she didn't feel his presence nearby either. She was beginning to feel anxious. It was then that she remembered what happened this morning. Jez tried opening her eyes with everything she had but it felt as if they'd been sealed shut. _Oh, Goddess. _Was her last thought before she was being pulled back, her whole body went limp and all she saw was darkness.

* * *

So how was that? Please Review, they are loved and really appreciated too! Thanks again everyone and I hope that you all have a good holiday season. Xx


	3. Chapter 3

And the lion fell in love with the lamb, chapter three.

A/N: Thank-you to everyone so far who has reviewed, story alerted and also put this as one of their fav fics. I am trying to update more regularly! (Considering I really do suck at updating on a regular basis.)

* * *

Claire's hands were bound behind her back with a thick rope of some kind, it was burning her wrists. She didn't try to make them loose and try to escape, she was sure that she'd just end up cutting her skin and she'd be in even more pain. There was also a back mask or fabric over her eyes so she couldn't see where she was although she was sitting on a foam mattress; she knew that at least, it was against a wall. She didn't dare move; she hadn't been awake long, ten minutes at the most, although it felt longer. She was trying to think of someone who would want to capture her; well that list wasn't small since she was a part of Circle Daybreak. Next she tried to think like Jez, her cousin, she always seemed to come up with answers and idea's, especially in situations like these. But nothing was coming to her, in fact all her brain was telling her to do was panic but that wasn't an option. No matter how much she really wanted to.

* * *

Morgead sat next to Jez; she looked so pale, so tiny, so petite and dainty. She looked so... He was looking for the right one but the only one he could come up with was, breakable. It wasn't helpful that he only had ten minutes with her. He wanted her to wake up more than anything, he wanted to know that she was okay; he needed her more than she knew. Jez was more than just his soul mate; she is everything to him, even the very reason why he breathes. He couldn't and wouldn't lose her.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise he's been projecting them to Jez, telling her everything.

**_Wake up, please wake up! _**He tried with telepathy. He clasped his hand over hers, Jez didn't open her eyes.

"Jez, come on." he pleaded with her. "Do something, say something, anything!"

He was greeted with the silence.

* * *

Cold water, ice cold. Something sharp, sliding under her skin, slicing her open, twisting her insides. She was trapped in darkness, reliving her horrific memories, even the ones she had mentally blocked out. Blood, lots of blood and it was all hers.

She didn't want to fight anymore, she just wanted to surrender.

* * *

Thierry and Hannah sat down at the conference table as they spoke to members of Circle Daybreak. "Are you absolutely sure?" Hannah clarified.

"Completely." was the saddened answer.

Thierry and Hannah looked at each other as they made up their minds.

"Then its settled." said Thierry sternly, "She has to die."

"However," Hannah cut in sharply, "We shall see what is in store, and we may be able to heal her."

"And if not, she has to die and then we're all screwed." said Thierry

"Could you be less barbaric?" Hannah asked with a slight shut up undertone. "Death is not something to be celebrated, especially hers."

"Of course, I apologize."

"Now," she continued in her usual sweet tone, "We will take this issue to the Harman's and you will continue doing what you can." She instructed.

* * *

So how was that? I know that it was short but I haven't had much of a chance to write. School is hectic as, plus going and doing two qualifications plus work. BUSY BUSY BUSY!! Anyways... Please Review, they are loved and really appreciated too! Thanks again everyone. Xx


	4. Chapter 4

Pain.

It seemed to lessen somehow, if that was even possible.

Things were clearer now, sharper and magnified.

There was a burn in the back of her throat that was nearly unbearable, as the pain slowly disappeared, the burn intensified.

It took her a couple of moments to realise just why it burnt like that, it was being caused by thirst.

Her lungs filled with air, many scents meshing together, but she could separate them into individual groups.

Incense, Jasmine, Frangipani, Raspberry, Cinnamon, and something sweet, something that was making her mouth water.

She couldn't decipher it.

It smelt divine; she couldn't help but inhale more.

Her ears twitched slightly as the sounds of where she was got louder.

Footsteps?

She couldn't be sure.

Her eyes didn't feel so heavy anymore.

She tightened her fists into little balls, she was trying to get some feeling back into them; they had suddenly gone numb.

The sweet scent was stronger, Jez felt her stomach rumble.

Her hunger took over.

Her eyes flashed open as she snarled.

Leaping towards the scent, it was a teenage girl.

Jez sunk her teeth in and drank.

The girl screamed but Jez didn't hear it, she was too consumed by thirst.

She had sucked the girl dry.

Yet it still wasn't enough.

She had blood dripping down her lips, onto her chin.

The room she was in was unfamiliar and the door burst open.

There stood Morgead, his eyes latched onto the figure on the ground, unmoving and her skin appeared shrivelled.

He looked at Jez in shock, asking her silently, what on Earth had she done?

It wasn't enough though, Jez needed more.

So she did the only thing that was logical, she attacked the closest thing with blood running through its veins.

Morgead.

* * *

Claire kept quiet, she wanted her kidnapper to be under the impression that she was still asleep.

It must have been hours that she'd been here though.

She sighed to herself softly, maybe she could find a weapon so that she could prepare for when her attacker comes back.

If he comes back that is.

What could she possibly have of value to them?

That was what made Claire think.

Jez.

They were going to use Claire for leverage.

Maybe she was going to die.

She began praying that someone would find her.

* * *

Hannah sighed as she walked up the stairwell, she knew what was coming, they would have to kill their head nurse.

She had grown very ill, for an unknown reason, some believed it was age and others believed that she had been cursed from someone in the Night World.

Hannah didn't know what to think, because not only was she the head nurse, she was a powerful shape shifter, her ancestors were descended from dragons.

They'd be losing a powerful asset.

She couldn't believe Thierry's placidness to killing.

It was like nothing, no big drama, no big loss; he seemed okay with the fact that they had to kill their own.

It was a huge deal, this means that they would be weakened; Hannah could not understand Thierry's reasoning.

She had died on many occasions and it was not pleasant.

"Hannah?" a deep voice asked

"Leave me." She said as she walked down the hallway

"Hannah, don't be like this."

She sighed and stopped walking; she turned around facing her soul mate.

"Thierry, don't." She said strongly, she couldn't believe he was taking a matter such as this so lightly.

It amazed her, she wanted to slap him, and he was making her go slightly insane.

"We have a problem." He stated

"Gee, you think?" she wanted to say, she wanted her tone to drip with poisoned sarcasm.

Instead she stayed silent.

He would have heard her thoughts anyway.

"Our head nurse has just been murdered." He said sadly as worry etched across his beautiful features.

"What!" Hannah said loudly, she was so surprised; her facial expression gave her thoughts away

Her eyes may as well have popped out of her head.

* * *

_I have been meaning to update..._

_A special thanks to **vampeye** for reminding me!_

_Don't forget to review :)_

_Xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_**More Night World goodness...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Blood.

It was so glorious, the radiant colour of it, the sharp intense smell, and the taste of purity.

Blood could taste different, depending on the person, a shifter and witches blood were distinctively different in both smell and taste but it had the same effect.

The burn in her throat seemed to be numb; she couldn't feel it at all; except for a smooth tingling.

_**Jez, stop! **_

A desperate plead chanted through her mind, over and over again.

_**Please, don't do this.**_

Jez faltered for a moment, the voice, she knew the voice so well.

_**Jez! I love you.**_

That brought her down to reality, it made her realise what she'd just done and what she was currently doing.

_**MORGEAD NO!**_

Her voice screamed in her head as she flung herself away from him, she was horrified.

_**No, please! Morgead, I am so sorry. Oh Goddess, someone help! Morgead, don't leave me!**_

Her thoughts ranted on but she couldn't speak, she could feel the tears running freely down her cheeks. Her hands intertwined with strands of her hair as she pulled.

This could not be happening!

Her soul mate, the other half of her, he was not going anywhere, end of story.

She looked up and saw him get up, he was leaning over the bed, and blood was trickling down his neck.

Jez shivered, he looked so fragile.

What had she done?

* * *

Claire get her eyes shut as if they were super glued that way, she tried to go back to sleep, perhaps it would make the time pass quicker, but it wasn't working, she was freezing, she shivered involuntary.

Then she felt a cool hand squeeze her arm and Claire flinched out of pure fear, her eyes opened quickly and met briefly with bright brown eyes.

Claire wanted to scream but a finger was placed over her lips.

He bent down, placing his lips close to her ear.

It made Claire feel uneasy but it wasn't like she could move.

"You are safer here than with them, for the moment at least. I apologise for the manner in which you were brought here but it couldn't look overly suspicious, at least to our kind." He whispered

"What do you want from me?" Claire murmured softly

"Nothing." He said softly

"Liar." She said clearly

"You will come to trust me, one way or another."

"I doubt it."

"Claire, if you ever want to see the outside world again, you will obey me. If you do not, you will have to suffer the consequences."

"Go to hell." She said boldly, trying to channel her cousin

His lips seemed to move closer to her throat, his lips were warm and moist; he placed a soft kiss there.

"You smell positively divine, you know, and I am not known for patience." His voice was like honey

"Well, you see, I believe I have an unfair disadvantage, you know my name and I do not know yours." Claire said

"That may be."

"Care to share?"

"You can call me Brian."

"Okay, Brian, I want to speak to your boss or whomever you answer to."

He laughed.

"Hmmm... You're speaking to him." He said as he smirked

Oh, you've got to be kidding me, thought Claire.

* * *

Jez rushed to Morgead, she grabbed his head and placed his lips upon her throat.

Nothing happened.

_**Morgead, you have to drink. Come on. **_

_**I'm fine, Jez. Calm down.**_

_**You are not fine! Just drink it you idiot!**_

She was panicked, he seemed okay but she couldn't help but freak out.

She felt her own teeth lengthen once again.

She brought her left forearm to her mouth and she broke the skin before she yanked on Morgead's hair to tilt his head back, she made sure that the fresh blood touched his lips.

It would soon become unbearable to resist.

Two seconds later, Morgead began sucking Jez' arm, he couldn't help it, she tasted exquisite, top of the range.

He gripped her before tearing his mouth away.

"Now do you believe me? I am fine." Morgead stated

"I am so sorry." Jez choked out

"Jez, its fine." Morgead said, trying to comfort her

"No it's not, damn it, I killed a shape shifter, a dragon and then I attacked you." Jez ranted, whatever trance she seemed to be in, she had clearly snapped out of

"We'll get through it."

"Morgead, I want you to stay away from me. I need you to be safe."

"I'm safest with you."

"Don't argue with me on this, please."

"Jez..."

"I would not be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

"That's how I feel about you, Jez, you know it. Don't fight it."

Her mind was a hysteria panic and his was pain as he remembered her walking out on him, leaving him alone.

He wouldn't be able to do that again.

Not now, not ever.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it x)**_

_**Xx**_

_**Ooh – don't forget to review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ATTENTION! **_

_**This is a shout out to all you wonderful and awesome people that review or have given me support throughout this fic so far. I'd just like to thank everyone; including all the people that have put this story on their alerts and favourites list. You guys are truly amazing!**_

_**And by popular demand – I have been told to update immediately by quite a lot of people ( I must say I was quite surprised how many requests I got – So I am under the impression that people really like it which makes me over the moon. )**_

_**Also, if you have any idea's you'd like me to put in this fic; please share!**_

_**Thanks and enjoy this chapter :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"I love you," Murmured Jez "So much."

Morgead ran a hand through her fiery red hair.

"You know, I thought I'd lost you back then. There was so much blood and I didn't know what to do, you just kept bleeding and I knew that it wasn't time for that time of month. And for a second there I thought you were pregnant and you were losing the baby and..." Morgead started rambling

"Nothing is going to happen to me, I am not going to leave you anytime soon or ever for that matter." Said Jez comforting her soul mate

Morgead's mind was running through possibilities, what if questions and scenarios.

What if?

_**Morgy?**_

_**Yeah Jez?**_

"I can't have children." Jez decided now was the time to drop the bombshell

"What do you mean?" asked Morgead, he was seriously confused

"I had something burst inside of me today, hence all of the bleeding. They had to tie my tubes to help stop the bleeding. Turns out though, that I had lost a little bit too much blood and the vampire inside of me went into a bloodlust state. It's kind of hard to explain."

"No matter what, Jezebel Redfern, I am always going to be by your side."

Jez elbowed him squarely in the ribs, "I told you never to call me Jezebel, you moron!" she hissed

"Jez!"

She sent a death glare his way.

"I happen to like the name, it is very beautiful." Said Morgead

Jez's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of her head.

"It is horrible, it is disgusting and I'd rather Mildred."

"No you wouldn't."

"Thierry and Hannah are going to be far from impressed, I killed the head nurse, a shape shifter, a dragon and then I attacked you. What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you!"

"I am vermin. I hate being human."

"Jez! You love being human; Where is all of this coming from?"

Jez paused, "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Are you okay?"

"Morgead, I am fine." sighed Jez

She knew that he knew that she was lying.

But she couldn't bring herself to say the truth.

* * *

Claire was on edge on, she didn't know who this Brian person was but she knew she couldn't trust him.

She knew one thing for sure though, he was a vampire.

After all, he had spoken about the Night World.

"You're despicable." Spat Claire in Brian's face

He gripped her chin tightly and forced her eyesight to be level with his.

"Let's get one thing straight, Claire, you answer to me now." He said fiercely and his eyes flashed like fire, flickering, strong but most of all fierce

She could sense annoyance radiating off of him, he was projecting a little.

"Get your hands off of me." Claire said sternly

He let his hands fall to his sides; his fists were clenched in tight balls, his knuckles going white.

Claire couldn't help but smirk.

"You think this is funny?" he shouted

Claire's smile fell from her face, for a split second; she thought that he was going to connect one of his fists to her face.

"Damn it, Claire, you have no idea how Goddamn difficult it was for me to find you." He vented

"Well, I'll save you the drama. What do you want from me? Where am I anyway?" Claire wondered

"It doesn't matter, you are safe for now and that's all you need to know." He told her

"Safe? You think I'm safe? I have been kidnapped by vampires; I am stuck with you and take a look at my surroundings. I'd rather you do me a mercy and just kill me already." Claire yelled

Brian flinched, to Claire's surprise.

"I didn't want it to be this way, Claire, believe me. But it's the only way." He tried

"You haven't even told me what you want with me, why am I here?" Claire questioned him

"You are here because I have to keep you safe and I don't trust anyone from Circle Daybreak and neither should you. Just look how easy it was for me to get you here. There was no interference." He explained

"Why do you have to keep me safe?" she pressed

"Enough!" he said loudly

She recoiled.

"Please, I just need some answers." Claire said sadly, trying to convince her captor

"Fine." He caved, "I have to keep you safe because... Claire, I love you."

"What?" Claire said automatically, she was shocked.

Seriously, this was sick.

She had been kidnapped from a vampire clan and the leader kidnapped her because he has to keep her safe and it's because he loved her?

She didn't even know the guy!

She laughed at her own conclusion.

"I have to protect you, Claire, this isn't a game." Brian said cautiously

"I don't even know you, you don't even know me."

"We've know each other for quite a while, Claire. You just don't remember me and frankly I'm disappointed."

"What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Don't you know how long I have waited for you?"

"No and personally I don't want to know."

"Oh come on, Claire, we both know you've never stopped thinking about me."

"Brian or whatever the hell your name is, I don't know you and I don't want to know you."

"Claire..."

"Stop saying my name, you don't get to have that privilege."

"Okay, my soul mate, my other half, my sole reason for existing. Must you keep me waiting any longer?"

No, this was not happening.

Brian was not her soul mate, Ashton Kutcher is going to jump out of nowhere in a minute and say that "You got Punked."

Ashton Kutcher didn't make an appearance.

She was stuck in her own little version of hell.

* * *

Heavy breathing, panting.

The race of a heartbeat to accompany the heavy breathing, it was coming in short but deep wisps and the heartbeat was solid, a frenzy.

"Lord Thierry, Lady Hannah!" called Lupe

"What is it, Lupe?" Hannah questioned

"We have a problem." stated Lupe

"What kind of problem?" Thierry asked

"One that you aren't going to be too happy about." Answered Lupe

* * *

_**As always; I really do love your feedback, so fell free to review or send me a Private Message, you can even e-mail me or add me on msn ( My e-mail address is on my profile )**_

_**That's it for this chapter**_

_**Xx**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello. Miss me? I hope so! LOL. I know it's incredibly short but since it has been so long, I actually have forgotten where I was up to and yeah, so basically am starting again from scratch... The Hannah/Thierry thing shall be explained in the NEXT chapter. Enjoy lovelies.**

**Shadowfax311 - in an attempt to answer your message, thank you and here it is... FINALLY!  
**

* * *

Shouts echoed.

The words weren't even making sense anymore.

It was a blend of voices, male and female, some could perhaps be possibly scared and others angry?

But what they were saying or at least trying to was still a mystery.

So much had happened within the 48 hours; it felt more like a week of a series of unfortunate events.

Things were just meshing together, the voices, faces, scents, even feelings.

She couldn't define them anymore, it seemed like her body was giving up; had enough of her current state and it was ready to just shut down.

It was so strange; okay, so strange was putting it way too mildly, bizarre maybe?

Claire hadn't decided yet.

She wanted to know what the whole deal was with Brian, if that was even his real name. It probably wasn't.

It was all lies.

It had to be; that was what Claire had been telling herself this entire time since she'd been here.

This dingy place that she'd been brought to, what she would give just to go home and forget about all of this...

A sudden idea caught her; maybe she could get in contact somehow with the witches from Circle daybreak.

Maybe, someone would come and rescue her and free her of this mess.

She was suddenly snapped back into reality when someone grabbed her roughly.

Brian came into view; he was the one carrying her out of this Godforsaken place.

"What are you doing?" she whispered harshly

"A better question, is what were you doing?" he counted coldly

"Nothing. Why?" she asked

"Who did you contact?" he shouted at her as they raced into the darkness of the night

"As if I could contact anyone." She said defensively

"What did your little witch friends teach you?" he interrogated her

"None of your business." She said sharply

He put her down, they were in a forest of some sort, she could hardly see a thing, and running would be stupid, not only did she not know where she was or where she was going, but vampires were incredibly fast, he'd catch her within a matter of seconds.

"You need to realise, that I'm not the only person that was looking for you. I just got to you first." He explained, "They're tracking you, every bit of telepathy, they can and have been tracking. So before you go and get yourself killed, tell me who you contacted." It was almost like a plead

She still didn't believe him.

"Brian, do yourself a favour and go stake yourself." She said, maybe she'd been spending a little too much time with Jez.

"How dare yo-" he seemed to scream

_**JEZ!**_

* * *

It rang through her ears so loud that Jez thought her head was going to explode.

Something was wrong, something was really wrong.

She recognised that voice instantly.

Claire.

Her stomach churned.

With all that had happened, she hadn't had much of a chance to do anything really except be with Morgead.

Her ears burned as if her cousin had been screaming so loudly, so high pitched that she'd actually deafened Jez.

Dread, slammed itself against her, making her shudder.

Her head and heart were pounding in sync.

But worried Jez even more was that that was all she heard, just her name being screamed, nothing else.

Something was wrong, but there shouldn't be.

Claire was meant to be safe.

Clearly, she was inaccurate.

She looked to beside her where Morgead lay perfectly asleep, completely oblivious.

And she made a decision.

Jez literally threw on the first clothing item she could find, gathered a stake and a couple of knives before taking they keys to the motorcycle before heading out.

Morgead woke up a minute after she'd gone, "Jez?" he asked to the silence

There was no answer.

He got up and went to the bathroom, maybe she'd just gone for a potty break?

"Jez?" he asked again but all he heard was the screeching of tyres and the roar of an engine. He raced to the window to see someone taking off quickly on a motorcycle, it only took him a matter of seconds to confirm that it was his motorcycle.

"Son of a bit-" he swore

* * *

**So, it wasn't too horrible? Review please...? With sugar and cherries and vampire fangs on top ;) Xx**


End file.
